


Missed Kiss

by Angelixia



Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, F/M, Pregnancy, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia
Summary: Worry ate away at you at the hours that you spend away from your husband. When the dangers of work finally caught up to him, what will become of you both?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125476
Kudos: 17





	Missed Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Febuwhump prompt Day 4: Impaling

To say that both your worlds revolved around one another was an understatement. It was all your friends ever said when you all got together, and well, you wouldn’t dare deny it. Quite frankly, falling in love with the former Karasuno captain was one of the best things that happened to your life. As you both grew from being high school sweethearts to actual adults, you pursued different aspects of your dreams. Daichi became a police officer shortly after graduating from college while you decided to give back to Karasuno to go train the next generation of students wanting to follow in their senpai’s footsteps. To be honest, you weren’t really keen on Daichi’s career. You knew the dangers that came with it, and you worry about it constantly. It’s not as if you doubted his reassurance, but the thoughts of him suddenly disappearing had you reeling. 

“Hey, Daichi?”

“Yes, love?” He glances over his shoulder to you. Barely looking at you as he prepared both your breakfast. 

“Do you think… Do you ever worry about work?” There was a visible pause in his actions as he thought it over. He knew your worries about this job, he understood, but it was always a sensitive topic for you both.

“Darling… We’ve talked about this.” He says with a sigh. “I know you’re not very keen on what my job entails but, this is what I want to do for a living. I promised to be careful didn’t I?”

You looked away, not meeting his gaze. Maybe it was just you trying to keep him closer more than ever even though you knew it was a hopeless case. 

“Dumplin’,” the nickname from his lips makes you flinch, “look at me.” He implored, but you stood your ground. “We’re seriously not going to argue about this again, aren’t we?”

“But Daichi I—” You start but bit back your words, taking your time to breathe as you tried to calm yourself. “The what-ifs are all I think about. I am scared, Daichi.” You confess.

“I know. You think I don’t get scared?” He says with an exasperated sigh. “It’s the only reason why I’m being careful, love. You’re all I think about, can’t you see?” 

“You know I support you, right?” You tell him. “But this is making me insane. Always wondering, always asking if you’re gonna come home every night.”

“If you support me Dumplin’, then I don’t get why we're having this conversation again.” He massages his temples. You glance away from him, eyes never meeting his as he served you breakfast. 

The rest of the meal was silent as you picked on your food. If he was annoyed, he did well to mask it from you. Your appetite dwindled and as he pushed his chair back to prepare for work, you can only give him a longing gaze. For the next few minutes, his responses to you were short and clipped, never really saying anything to you unless necessary. As he put on his uniform, you can only feel loneliness settle within you as you watched him. He stormed out of your shared bedroom without sparing you one final look, only his back visible to you as the door closed behind him. You heave a heavy sigh, throwing yourself back to the bed, an arm draping over your eyes before another settles on your tummy. Were you being that selfish? You just wanted him to stay by your side even more than before, and yet you understood that this was his dream, and somehow you need to find a compromise. With a newfound determination, you jump out of bed, barely even avoiding the lightheadedness that came with your current _condition._

“Alright then, I’ll make him lunch as an apology.” You tell yourself as you head towards the kitchen. You decide to make him one of your special bentos. Then you plan to get the ingredients for his favorite _shoyo ramen_ for dinner. It is a special night, after all. You finish up in a couple of minutes, bundling up the little bento box neatly. You look at the time, it was nearing lunchtime, and you decided to give Daichi a call. It rang a few times before redirecting to voicemail. _Hm? Busy day at work?_ You thought, so you pocket your phone. A few moments later as you prepare to leave, your phone starts ringing. You didn’t waste any time answering it, excitement getting the best of you.

“Daichi I—”

“Y/N…” Sugawara’s voice from the other line startled you, your smile immediately fading. “I need you to calm down and listen to my next words carefully.”

* * *

You wasted no time making your way over to the hospital Sugawara mentioned. The constant thumping of your heart never stopped as you drove over. You enter the hospital, uncertainty suddenly dawning on you.

“Which way to the ICU?” You ask at the information desk. The dread in your voice was palpable.

“Ah, may I know who you are, ma’am?” The nurse asks.

“Sawamura’s wife. Y/N. Sugawara-san told me to come over as soon as possible.” They took a moment to check up on a file as you impatiently tapped your fingers on the counter. _C’mon…_

“Ah yes, of course. Please follow the stairs to the right, then hallway to the left. Officer Sugawara should be there.” You mutter a word of thanks as you leave. Your worry spiking with every step you took. It felt like the world was spinning as you thought of the possibilities. _It couldn’t be. Not here, not now._

“Y/N?” As you rounded up the hallway, Suga’s voice came up to greet you.

“Suga, how is he? Where is Daichi?” You rushed to hold his arms, almost shaking him for answers.

“Y/N, I…” The gray-haired officer didn’t meet your eyes. The hurt in his eyes was obvious. “I’m sorry. Even the doctors can’t say if he’s gonna make it. The criminal used a metal bar with a sharp edge to inflict a deep enough stomach wound on him and he lost a lot of blood. It was my fault. If he didn’t save me from that blow, he wouldn’t be in that state—” 

His words drawled on at the back of your mind as you conjured up the incident. You can see him chasing over the criminal, and when worse came to worse, he shoved Suga out of the way. It wasn't too hard to imagine. You felt your knees buckle as you slowly started to slip down to the floor. Suga’s strong hands immediately support you.

“I want to see him.” Those were the only words you said. “ _I need to see him._ ”

Suga only nods at your words as you willed your strength back into your legs. You take a deep breath as you take tiny steps towards the far end of the hallway where Suga started leading you. The doorknob leading to the room was cold to the touch but you couldn’t discern if that was on you or the cold temperature of the hospital.

“I’ll give you some time alone.” Suga remarks. “I’ll be out here if you need anything, okay?”

You can only nod in response, collecting yourself one more time before you turned the knob and pushed the door open. You kept your eyes downcast as you entered the room. Hearing the constant beeps from the apparatuses around him, you were crestfallen as your gaze landed on him. His head was bandaged up, still a little bit of blood seeping through the gauzes. Then his torso was exposed, or some of it was, as the lower half was bandaged up heavily. A lot of other things were connected to him, and you guessed that they were the only reason why he’s breathing right now. You pressed on, taking one step at a time towards him despite the tears threatening to fall from your eyes. As you reach his side, you hesitate. He looked so different. It was hard to believe that this was the same man that stormed out of your house earlier today.

You reach out to him, but you falter, hands flying to cover your mouth as tears start to slowly fall on your cheeks. You breathe out deep and slowly, closing your eyes before you close the distance between you. Your hand landed on his, holding it tightly in yours. His hand felt cold under your touches and you slowly sank to the floor, letting his hand cup your cheek as tears continued to roll on your cheeks. 

“Daichi… please. I can’t do this without you. Please.” You pleaded. “Not like this. Don’t leave me like this. Not when I need you the most.” You cried as one of your hands settled on your stomach. The fluttering feeling in you still ever-present.

Slowly, as if he heard you, his eyes fluttered open. You gasp and panic descended on you as adrenaline rushed into your system. “Daichi! The doctors, I have to—”

But he tugged at you, with all the leftover strength he had, he tugged on you. “H-Hey…” His voice was hoarse and tired.

“Babe, hey.” You smiled through the tears as you stayed close to him, placing his hand against your cheek once again.

“I’m sorry I didn’t kiss you today.” He smiles at you sadly and it makes you chuckle sadly. 

“Daichi, this isn’t the time to be hung up on that.” You shake your head, kissing the inside of his palm tenderly as you sit by his side. “Look, you’ll get more chances to kiss me before work when you recover from this.” You bit your lip. “And maybe, you get to kiss someone else soon.” He gave you a questioning gaze. “A little one is on the way,” you start, smiling through the tears, guiding his hand down to your still flat stomach, “that’s why you have to recover much stronger than before, Daichi. Please…”

He smiles, gently caressing you, eyes darting to your face then down to your belly, tears slowly falling from his eyes. “You deserve so much better than this.” He remarks, almost choking with his words.

You shake your head. “No… No, please don’t say that. See, you’ll get more chances to make it up to me, to us.” But his sad smile told you every little unsaid word in his mind. He looked tired, and his breathing was already shallow as it is. His eyes blink lazily and you can see his gaze slowly lose focus. “Daichi? No. No no, stay with me, please. Please!” 

Your cries fell on deaf ears as the long angry beeping came from his side. As you scream and call for the doctors, his eyes slowly drift to a close, never opening again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well sht... This is the first time I've written Daichi and that hurt akldfjlasfjalsdf  
> Welp, I hope y'all enjoyed the angst. Kudos and comments are always welcome (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
